Children Should Listen
by Bardic Knowledge
Summary: In Ultra Sun/Moon, Lusamine no longer has Nihilego to "blame" for her strong behavior. So why is she the way she is? A (ridiculously short) one-shot.


Children Should Listen

By: Bardic Knowledge

Disclaimer: Though I've been playing Pokemon since the original Red, I still only own my copies of the games and nothing else. Lyrics at the end of each section from Into the Woods, which I also don't own.

* * *

 _It's all my fault..._ Young Lusamine thought, still shell-shocked and staring at the far wall. Her Cleffa was trying to comfort her as best she could, but its murmurs went unheard. _If only I had listened to father..._

She had been told never to go there. The Pokemon in there had been in such bad shape only certain humans were allowed. But, as any child would be, she was very curious.

She couldn't blame the Pokemon, it was all her fault. Because she hadn't listened.

 _Children will look to you for which way to turn_

 _To learn what to be_

 _Careful before you say "Listen to me"_

 _Children will listen_

* * *

They were moving. New Mauville and Sea Mauville had failed and her father had found new opportunity in another region. Lusamine, now a teenager, accepted this without issue, and immediately went to her room to being packing, assisted by her Clefairy.

Unbeknownst to her, her father, Parvi, found her habit of accepting of everything he said without question since the incident disquieting, and hoped that the move to Alola would help her become independent again. True, he also wanted to move away from the memories of what had happened six years ago, but it was for his daughter's sake that they were moving.

A house was already being built on one of the islands for his new organization. Ula'ula, if he remembered right. He was thinking of calling the group the "Aether Foundation."

 _Careful the wish you make_

 _Wishes are children_

 _Careful the path they take_

 _Wishes come true, not free_

* * *

Parvi looked upon his daughter and her new friend with a soft smile. She was finally going out and doing things for herself again, and it was all thanks to the young man she had met here, Mohn. She still had a worrying tendancy to take everything he said as an absolute order, but she was no longer just standing by and being completely passive about anything he _didn't_ say.

That didn't mean he wasn't keeping an eye on the young man, no matter how good he was for her. They were going to be moving to the new VLFS the foundation was constructing soon, and Mohn was coming along because he wanted to be a scientist.

 _Careful the spell you cast_

 _Not just on children_

 _Sometimes a spell may last_

 _Past what you can see_

 _And turn against you_

* * *

Lusamine and Mohn had been married for six years now. She had two kids, Gladion and Lillie, who were five and three respectively. She hadn't been this happy since before the incident when she was a child. It had almost faded from her mind entirely, but she was still apprehensive about something going wrong.

Mohn did express some concern that she was a little overbearing, so she tried to content herself with just cautioning her children about disobeying their parents. They had to listen, she couldn't bear something happening to them like happened to her.

 _Careful the tale you tell_

 _That is the spell_

 _Children will listen_

* * *

He was gone. She was still reeling a year after his disappearance. In the wake of Mohn vanishing, presumably through one of these Ultra Wormholes his notes mentioned, she tightened her grip on her children. She couldn't lose them, too. Her father had moved back to Hoenn since she and Mohn had taken over the Aether Foundation, which was just too far.

Mohn's notes also spoke of something called "Ultra Beasts." She had to protect her children, so she commissioned a project to create a Pokemon that could fight them.

But Gladion ran, taking one of the failed creations with him. A year after that, Lillie followed, taking the Cosmog Mohn had left.

 _How do you say to a child who's in flight_

 _"Don't slip away and I won't hold so tight"_

 _What can you say that no matter how slight_

 _Won't be misunderstood._

* * *

She couldn't lose them, she couldn't lose them, but they had left her. If they had left her, if she wasn't their mother, then she couldn't lose what she didn't have. They weren't so important...

Everything would be alright, if only children would listen to the adults around them.

 _What did I clearly say_

 _Children should listen_

 _What were you not to do_

 _Children must see and learn_

 _Why could you not obey_

 _Children should listen_

 _What have I been to you_

* * *

A/N: Really short, yeah, but it was a random bit of inspiration due to the line "if only children would listen" line from Lusamine. I wondered if maybe she had had something happen that made her so clingy to her kids. I pretty much just stitched stuff together from various bits of info from the games (with some help from Bulbapedia), and made up a name for Lusamine's dad ("Parvi" is short for "parviflora," which is part of the same genus as Lusamine's namesake, impatiens balsamina).


End file.
